En toute honnêteté
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Après la disparition d'Amy et Rory, le Docteur fait un peu le point sur toute ces années passées à courir. Post-saison 7 donc 11th, Oneshot. Bit of angst and fluff.


Fandom : Doctor Who BBC

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fanfiction. Ceci n'est pas à but lucratif et je laisse les droits d'auteurs à qui de droit.

Blahblah de l'auteur : Menues précisions : cette fiction à été écrite après que j'aie vu la saison 7, mais avant de visionner le Christmas Special. Ainsi donc, l'auteur n'est pas au courant des derniers développements (quoi que j'aie une bonne idée de ce qui va se passer). Au départ, je ne voulais pas le faire se relever aussi vite du choque émotionnel qu'il a subi mais c'est le Docteur tout de même. Sur ce, point de délais, lisez !

* * *

En toute honnêteté

Le Docteur releva un levier de la console et fit s'éteindre de petites lumières mordorées. Le TARDIS était au milieu de nulle part, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il coupa l'écran qui affichait que seul l'espace entourait la boite bleue. Pas une seule planète habitée à des milliers d'années lumières.

Faisant le tour des instruments, sa main s'arrêta sur le téléphone dont le fil s'était enroulé sur lui-même, ou s'enroulait, ou s'enroulera… C'était très _timey wimey _ce genre de choses. De toute façon, le Docteur s'en fichait. Oui, il se fichait de savoir comment le cordon s'était emmêlé alors qu'il n'était presque pas utilisé. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Un peu comme tout le reste. Non. Totalement comme le reste. Il prit l'appareil en main et le laissa pendre dans le vide. Voilà. À quoi bon se demander comment le fil avait fait son compte pour finir comme ça puisqu'il suffisait de tout laisser tomber pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de ces entrelacs, plus aucune trace des endroits où le fil avait rencontré une autre partie de lui-même, où il s'était découvert grâce à ce mélange. La solution était simple au final. Pas besoin de tournevis sonique, pas besoin de fez, et surtout pas besoin d'une autre personne avec lui. _Décrocher._ Juste ça. Ce n'était pas bien dur.

Il alla s'asseoir sur les marches qui menaient aux autres pièces. Pourquoi aller ailleurs ? Il était seul au final. Le Docteur finissait toujours seul. Toujours. Alors autant rester auprès des commandes si c'était partout pareil. Il avait déjà tellement vu de planètes, de formes de vies, des milliers et plus encore. Mais personne ne restait. Personne ne restait jamais. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Ils restaient avec d'autres et lui continuait. Encore un peu. Plus loin. Quelques années de plus, quelques rencontres, ne serait-ce que quelques millimètres. Mais quel combat ces minuscules millimètres représentaient ! Et le Docteur se devait bien d'être honnête avec lui-même : il n'avait plus la force de mener ce combat.

Oh ! Bien sûr il avait essayé du mieux qu'il puisse. Bien sûr, il a couru. Il a couru plus vite et plus loin que ce qu'il n'avait fait depuis qu'il avait commencé son voyage au travers du vaste univers. Avait-il voulu être en avance ou alors était-il en retard ? En avance sur quoi, sur qui ? En retard sur quelle unité de temps ?

Ah oui, il avait une machine à voyager dans l'espace-temps ! La belle affaire. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne. Rien que du vide. Il ne pouvait ramener personne. Ni son peuple, ni sa planète, ni ses compagnons. Un gros trou à la place de ses deux cœurs. On pourrait se dire que lorsque l'on a deux cœurs, on ne peut pas arriver à bout de tant de place à remplir. Personne ne peut cumuler assez d'expériences malheureuses pour creuser deux abysses dans deux cœurs. En assombrir un prenait déjà beaucoup de temps, alors deux… Mais pas pour lui. Il avait plus de 900 ans et après tout ce temps, deux cœurs n'étaient pas assez. Chaque personne qui l'avait approché avait souffert. Martha l'avait bien dit à Donna : _c'est comme s'il était fait de feu, à être trop près, on se brûle._ Il avait entendu par chance. Ou malchance à bien y réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas être vexante, il le savait. Mais que dire ? Martha avait raison. Ainsi, il avait continué. Avancer vers les recoins les plus éloignés possible, le regard braqué vers son futur, _courir_. Ou alors était-ce appelé _fuir _?

La culpabilité le rongeait depuis longtemps. Petit à petit, la pilule était de plus en plus dure à faire passer. Il s'efforçait de continuer. Braver sa colère, sa rancœur, son amertume et sa solitude. Tout ça pour ça. Au final, il avait mené un combat perdu d'avance. _Toutes les bonnes choses ne font parfois pas le poids face aux mauvaises. Mas ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont pour autant moins importantes._ Du vent. Du baratin. Voyager avec ces humains, vivre autant d'aventures… Rire, connaître la chaleur de la présence d'une autre personne à nouveau… Tout perdre. Encore et toujours des pertes. Ce n'était pas _moins important_, certes. Mais au final, ce n'est pas ce qui reste en mémoire. Ce qui reste en revanche, ce sont tous ces moments où il avait failli à sa tâche, où il les avait vus disparaître les uns après les autres. Toujours. Toujours… Toutes ces personnes qui se sacrifiaient les unes après les autres sous ses yeux, à portée de main. Mais trop loin pour qu'il les aide une dernière fois. Là où le Docteur allait, le danger et la mort suivaient. On le lui avait reproché bien assez de fois pour qu'il le sache. Au final… Avait-il eu si bon compte d'échapper à la mort au Lac Silencio ? Amy… Et Rory… Avait-il eu si bon compte d'échapper à la mort toutes les fois précédentes aussi ? Toutes ces régénérations étaient-elles un cadeau ou un fardeau ? Rose, Martha, Donna, … Tous ceux et celles qui avaient péri alors qu'il s'occupait à sauver d'autres vies. D'autres vies qui avaient été épargnées soit dit au demeurant, mais pas les leurs. Tout le monde ne s'en sort pas indemne comme lui. Et encore. Indemne, indemne… Il se forçait à tous se les rappeler, ne pas les oublier, lui, puisqu'il ne savait pas si d'autres se souviendraient d'eux. Sa vie serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait choisir les souvenirs qu'il gardait en mémoire. Mais non. Non. Il ne _devait_, _pouvait, _ni ne_ voulait,_ oublier toutes ces vies, toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait de lui un homme meilleur. S'il devait être le seul qui se rappelle d'eux alors il devait le faire bien. Leurs vies, leurs souvenirs, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient été eux. Leur singularité, leur individualité, leur beauté. Au fond, le Docteur les aimait pour ça.

Il soupira. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur. À chaque régénération. Il commençait à sentir toutes les répétitions qui se produisaient autour de lui. S'étonner devenait difficile aussi. Si rare… Mais il y arrivait encore, grâce à eux il n'oubliait pas qui il était. Sa colère avait été reléguée au second plan grâce à ses compagnons. Il se releva une fois sa décision prise. Oui, il souffrait et toutes ces vies qui s'accumulaient lui laissaient le temps de voir plus d'horreurs qu'aucun autre n'en aurait jamais l'occasion de voir, mais il parvenait à se relever.

Le Docteur se dirigea vers la console de commandes. Il existait au-dehors, une étoile déserte qui venait d'entrer en pleine implosion. Sa disparition permettra dans de nombreuses années la naissance d'une autre. Il allait veiller au juste déroulement d'un tel événement. Mieux, il fallait organiser une cérémonie d'adieux. Hopiane allait disparaître de la carte céleste et il voulait qu'un maximum de personnes la voient avant cela pour qu'ils s'en souviennent toujours et en parlent autours d'eux, vive au travers de leur paroles. Le Docteur allait avancer lui aussi. Encore un peu. Plus loin. Il n'avait aucune idée si cela durerait longtemps ou non. Mais avec tous ces souvenirs stockés dans sa si grande tête, il allait permettre aux personnes qui avaient souffert pour lui de continuer à vivre dans ses cœurs, là où ils seront le plus en sécurité et les plus chéris.


End file.
